


Gold

by nasaplates



Series: CuriousCat Drabbles [9]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of homophobia, Sappy, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaplates/pseuds/nasaplates
Summary: krisyeol + goldThe ring is gold. Wide band, a row of small diamonds inset in the center all the way around.Won’t get caught on anything, that’s nice, he thinks, because it still hasn’t clued in yet.





	Gold

The ring is gold. Wide band, a row of small diamonds inset in the center all the way around. _Won’t get caught on anything, that’s nice_ , he thinks, because it still hasn’t clued in yet.

They’re in a fancy restaurant, Kris holding Chanyeol’s right hand across the candlelit table for two, presenting an opened velvet Tiffany’s ring box with with his other hand, and Chanyeol doesn’t think anything of it for several long moments.

It’s typical, now, for Kris to spoil him. Since the terror and triumph and sorrow and joy of coming out, publicly, as two male idols in love, Kris took him out whenever they were in the same place, gave him expensive gifts, kissed him at least once right there where the paparazzi could see. Sometimes it scares the hell out of him, being so upfront about it all, but he understands the impulse too. Feels that rage and pride intermingled in his chest at the thought that anyone would ever deny him the best man, the most true love, he’s ever had. So, he always wears the gifts, posts whatever the fuck he wants on Instagram, kisses his man back, right there in the camera flashes.

So when it hits him, finally, the ring and the place and the nerves and hope clear as day on Kris’ face, what this is, what’s happening here, he sucks in a breath and blinks suddenly burning eyes. Kris’ face tips over into outright concern, and he says something but Chanyeol can’t hear him, can only watch his lips move.

_He wants to marry me_ , reverberates in his head. _Even though I stay up late playing the same song a thousand times until it’s just right, even though we bicker about the stupidest things, even though loving me just about destroyed his career right when it began. He still wants to marry me._

The tears spill over.

Kris’ eyes shoot wide and he looks gutted, but his first instinct is to stand up, let go of the ring box and come to kneel at Chanyeol’s side, cupping his cheek. His lips are still moving and Chanyeol still can’t hear him. He thinks he’s saying he’s sorry, while wiping the tears from Chanyeol’s cheeks and that’s what finally breaks the spell.

“Yes,” Chanyeol gasps, and Kris freezes, staring into Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Yeah?” Kris breathes.

Chanyeol nods, laughs wetly, and leans in to kiss him sloppy and uncoordinated because neither of them can stop smiling.

They both seem to realize at the same moment that the restaurant has broken into cheerful applause around them and they pull out of the kiss, Chanyeol glancing around sheepishly. When he looks back at Kris, he knows Kris never looked away for a second, smiling at him like that, in awe and pride and wonder, like he’s the entire world.

Kris reaches over to the ring box, pulls out the ring, picks up Chanyeol’s left hand. He looks at him, one eyebrow raised, still asking for permission, asking if he’s sure. Chanyeol has never been more sure of anything in his life. He nods, and Kris slides the ring on his finger.

Chanyeol looks at the ring, glinting in the restaurant lighting, at the way their hands look interlaced, at the artless joy all over Kris’ face. He feels like he could fly, like he could power the city with his happiness, like it will spill over and flood the streets. He kisses the feeling onto Kris’ mouth and tastes it there, already waiting, on his fiancé’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> my hand slipped?
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nasaplates) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/nasaplates)!


End file.
